1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a signal level conversion circuit for increasing the dynamic range of an Analog-to-Digital Converter (ADC) without decreasing or modifying resolution, and, more particularly, to a signal level conversion circuit for increasing the dynamic range of an ADC, which enables an ADC having a predetermined dynamic range from −Vmin to Vmax to receive signals in the range from −2Vmin to 2Vmax without changing the resolution of the ADC.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional circuit for increasing the dynamic range of an ADC includes two or more ADCs 10, 20, and 30, which have dynamic ranges different from each other, as shown in FIG. 1. In the case in which an input analog signal has an amplitude exceeding the limit level of the ADC 30, the ADCs 10 and 20, which have dynamic ranges wider than that of the ADC 30, are sequentially operated using a selector 40, so that the dynamic range of the ADC is changed depending on the value of the input signal, thereby decreasing the consumption of power.
Although the conventional technique has an advantage in that the consumption of power is decreased using an appropriate ADC depending on the value of a signal, there is a problem in that a plurality of ADCs must be used.